El Sueño que nos Separa
by Essie Freude
Summary: [MiZo/Soft ZoLu] Zoro está dispuesto a alcanzar su sueño sin importar que o quien se ponga en su camino. Mihawk no piensa detener al joven en su intento de superarlo. Ambos saben que el encuentro puede resultar en la muerte de uno de ellos, y el haber compartido una noche de locura no es una razón para detener el enfrentamiento. [FINALIZADO]


**Disclaimer:**

1.- Ningún personaje de One Piece me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Oda Eiichiro.

2.- Pareja principal MiZo, pareja secundaria ZoLu.

3.- Contenido sexual explicito entre dos hombres.

* * *

 **El sueño que nos separa.**

No había pasado más de seis meses desde que Zoro estaba entrenando bajo la tutela de Dracule Mihawk, y el joven peliverde ya quería arrancarse los cabellos de la desesperación.

La molestia de Zoro era cada vez más palpable, y hasta la chica fantasma lanzó uno que otro comentario sobre el tema, causando que su humor empeorara.

—Si el entrenamiento es muy duro —decía la pelirrosa flotando en un rincón del gran salón. —¿Por qué no te rindes? ¿Eres tonto?

Pero Zoro no contesto. Claro que el entrenamiento era un infierno, pero para él estaba bien. Necesitaba volverse más fuerte para seguir al lado de sus nakamas. Cuando le pidió a Mihawk que fuera su maestro no esperaba menos, y se hubiera desilusionado si eso hubiera ocurrido. No. Su problema no era el entrenamiento… no al menos la parte donde pulía sus habilidades como espadachín.

¡Su puto problema era la forma en que Mihawk lo miraba cuando combatían! Al principió fueron pequeños destellos que no lograba identificar, porque nunca había visto tal mirada en alguno de sus oponentes, ni en ninguna parte si era sincero.

Pero mientras pasaban los días comenzó a entender y la realidad lo estremeció. Lo que había visto en aquella mirada dorada era lujuria. Mihawk lo estaba devorando con los ojos y él tuvo que reunir todo su aplomo para no mostrar que eso lo afectaba.

Pero cada día eso le estaba resultando un tormento, especialmente cuando descubrió, para su horror, los estragos que causaba esa mirada en su cuerpo y en sus sueños.

—¡Mierda! —gritó en mitad de uno de los pasillos del gran castillo. —¡Hijo de puta!

—Ya hemos hablado de tus modales, Roronoa —la elegante voz hizo que una corriente helada golpeara su cuerpo. —Si sigues con esa actitud… te lavare la boca.

Mierda. Zoro se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al dueño del tétrico castillo y apretó con fuerza sus puños al ver que el hombre a menos de un metro de él, le daba una pequeña sonrisa mientras lo miraba casi sin pestañear.

Y por primera vez, desde que estuvo en esa isla… no, desde que tenía recuerdo, Zoro supo que era lo que sentía un pequeño animal al enfrentarse a la mirada que amenazaba con destruirlo, o aún peor, devorarlo.

La situación era una verdadera pesadilla para él, pero al parecer, el shishibukai estaba divirtiéndose con su sufrimiento.

—Inténtalo —cualquiera con sentido común o un poco de amor propio, hubiera cerrado la boca, pero no, Zoro fue y escupió la primera estupidez que se le ocurrió.

Mihawk simplemente sacudió la cabeza, como si hubiera escuchado la ocurrencia de un niño y comenzó a avanzar hacia él con seguridad.

Ante la acción del mayor, Zoro sintió en su cuerpo dos impulsos que lo confundieron. El primero fue el de alejarse del pelinegro, pero él se cortaría las manos antes de huir de su enemigo, y la segunda, para su horror, fue el de quedarse parado y esperar que Mihawk lo besara. Por qué claramente, eso era lo que el mayor pretendía ¿Verdad?

—¿Por qué estás nervioso? —las palabras de Mihawk lo congelaron en el lugar.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Zoro lo miró con incredulidad. Claro que había escuchado lo que el otro había dicho, pero sus cables simplemente se cruzaron y no pudo decir otra cosa o hacer algo mientras veía como Mihawk se acercaba demasiado a él.

—Debes aprenderte ya el camino a tu habitación —le dijo el mayor con severidad cuando estuvo a solo unos pasos de él, éste simplemente paso de él y avanzó por el corredor hasta desaparecer.

—¿Aprenderme el camino? —Zoro se sentía confundido por las palabras. —¿Él…?

¿Acaso Mihawk pensaba que el joven pirata estaba nervioso por haberse perdido? Zoro estuvo a punto de perseguir al pelinegro para cortarlo en pedazos, pero con sólo sentir el calor que se había agolpado en su rostro, supo que no podía mirar a Mihawk a la cara. No debía.

Zoro no podría enfrentar aquella vergüenza en ese momento, que sólo empeoró al darse cuenta que en el segundo en que Mihawk paso de él sin besarlo, se sintió decepcionado. Su cara se encendió con un fuerte sonrojo ante la idea.

—¡Mierda! —gritó el pirata frustrado por los sentimientos que comenzaba a entender, pero que se negaba a aceptar. Nada podía interponerse en su camino para cumplir su sueño, menos absurdos sentimientos.

* * *

—Demonios —Mihawk cerró de un portazo la puerta de su habitación para después lanzar su sombrero a un asiento donde también colocó su preciada espada. —Maldito muchacho.

En un intento de calmar su ansiedad, Mihawk se apresuró en servirse una copa de vino que desapareció en menos de un pestañeo, pero eso estuvo lejos de ayudarlo. La imagen de Zoro a pocos centímetros de él, con su boca entreabierta y su mirada oscura pidiéndole que se acercara lo atormentaba.

Se olvidó de la copa y se llevó la botella de vino para después salir al balcón, donde terminó sentándose en una elegante silla mirando al cielo, sintiendo con agrado como el viento golpeaba su piel y sacaba de lugar algunos de sus oscuros cabellos.

Aquellos meses entrenando con el joven habían despertado sentimientos que, al identificarlos se aterró. Frustrado, colocó ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza para después peinar sus cabellos hacía atrás y suspirar con fastidió.

¿Cómo iba a poder aguantar durante un año y medio al joven sin cometer un error? Fácilmente podría exigirle a Zoro, y a la chica fantasma, que se largaran de su isla, pero él ya había dado su palabra al peliverde y no se retractaría, sin contar que Zoro no se iría de aquella isla sin pelear.

Una corta risa se escapó de sus labios con la idea antes de volver a probar el vino que por alguna razón le pareció estar demasiado caliente. Dejó la botella a un lado con algo de asco e hizo que su mente recordara los momentos en los que entrenando con Zoro había empezado a notar ciertas miradas.

Al principio asumió que eran miradas retadoras por el fulgor del entrenamiento, pero con cada práctica, notaba el verdadero mensaje oculto en los ojos del joven: lujuria. Trató de no darle mucha importancia a lo que había descubierto, pero ya le costaba mantenerse sereno en los entrenamientos con aquel descubrimiento.

—Roronoa… —el pelinegro se mordió los labios con frustración al recordar como estuvo a punto de besar al joven hace unos momentos. —Maldito seas.

No importaba cuantas vueltas le diera al asunto. Permitirse una relación o encuentros, aunque fuera de una sola noche, estaba fuera de discusión. El sueño de Zoro era ser el mejor espadachín, y eso no podría suceder si él estaba en el camino. No había que ser un genio para saber lo que pasaría si ellos llegasen a enfrentarse en el futuro, sería una lucha a muerte.

Y si pensaba de forma positiva, y ambos sobrevivían… aún había un obstáculo; Monkey D. Luffy. No sabía que tipo de relación tenían esos dos, y no le interesaba saberlo, pero por las palabras que se habían dedicado ambos jóvenes la primera vez que vio a Zoro, pudo ver la clara conexión que había entre ellos y también estaba el recuerdo del espadachín inclinando su cabeza ante él para que lo entrenara. Para que lo volviera fuerte y luchar junto a su capitán.

Zoro ya tenía un lugar donde volver, un lugar donde él claramente _deseaba_ volver y obviamente, Mihawk no tenía nada que hacer ahí. De alguna forma aguantaría esos dos años tormentosos, sin romper la barrera de maestro y estudiante, que en algún futuro volvería a ser de rivales.

Con la fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir, evitó los pensamientos impropios aun cuando estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar hace sólo unos minutos, el momento había sido demasiado tortuoso y la sensación simplemente no lo dejaba. Aún así resistió.

—Vas a acabar conmigo… Zoro.

* * *

En medio de la oscuridad de la habitación, un joven se movía inquieto entre las sabanas, murmurando incoherencias para al final terminar gritando palabrotas que lograron fastidiar a uno de sus compañeros, ganándose una patada en el centro de la cara.

—¡Sanji! —Aunque a Luffy no le afectó el golpe, el gritó que le dio su rubio cocinero lo sacó de sus sueños. —¿Qué haces?

—¡Déjanos dormir! —gritó el cocinero.

Los murmullos que apoyaban la petición del rubio hicieron que Luffy se levantara de la cama con curiosidad. Sin contar a Franky y Usopp que estaban de guardia, había escuchado claramente las voces de todos sus nakamas menos la de Zoro.

Tampoco lograba sentir la presencia de su segundo al mando, así que se colocó su sombrero y de un saltó llegó a la cama de Sanji, cayendo sobre el estómago de éste para después lanzarse a la puerta por donde desapareció justo en el momento en que Sanji le lanzó una almohada con velocidad supersónica.

Los gritos de Sanji lo siguieron por unos segundos hasta que el pelinegro llegó a la cubierta del Sunny donde se quedó contemplando con una gran sonrisa el cielo estrellado.

—¡Luffy! —la voz de Usopp desde el puesto de vigía llamó la atención del pelinegro. —¿No puedes dormir? ¡Cambiemos!

—No quiero —la simple respuesta de Luffy logró sacarle una carcajada al enorme ciborg que manejaba el timón en aquel momento, para el fastidio de Usopp que volvió a revisar los alrededores murmurando quejas a su capitán. —¿Y Zoro?

—Entrenando —le respondió la estruendosa voz de Franky mientras navegaba el Sunny. —Lleva ahí un buen rato.

—Gracias Franky.

Luffy estiró sus brazos para llegar a la sala de entrenamiento de Zoro. Con facilidad logró aterrizar en la ventana para después ingresar y ver como su amigo estaba en medio de la habitación meditando.

El pelinegro se acercó a su amigo dejándose caer frente a él con las piernas cruzadas y el rostro apoyado sobre las palmas de sus manos.

—¿Qué sucede? —murmuró Zoro unos minutos después mientras abría su ojo para ver al recién llegado.

—Eso quiero saber —el joven pirata lo miraba con curiosidad. —Desde que regresamos al Sunny después de los dos años, siempre te sales de la habitación y a veces ni vuelves.

—¿No puedo? —Zoro alzó una de sus cejas ante las palabras del pelinegro.

—Claro que puedes —Luffy se rió con ganas ante la expresión de su amigo. —Pero te extraño.

—Luffy… —el peliverde lo miró con su único ojo sano abierto de par en par.

—Fueron dos años Zoro —susurró Luffy antes de acercarse y juntar sus labios en un suave beso.

El pelinegro sintió como Zoro se estremeció con el contacto y esto le dio el impulso para profundizar el beso, sin sospechar que su acción era algo que el joven peliverde, ahora tuerto, había anhelado y temido por demasiado tiempo.

Zoro cerró su ojo para disfrutar del beso, pero para su desgracia, lo que más le aterraba ocurrió. El hombre que lo besaba ya no era Luffy. Era él, _Mihawk._

—Espera —Zoro colocó sus manos en los hombros de Luffy para alejarlo de él, lo que no fue muy difícil porque el menor se alejó por cuenta propia. —Yo…

—Me dijiste Mihawk —comentó con calma Luffy, lo que provocó que Zoro lo mirara con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados.

—…no.

—Si, antes de decirme que esperara —Luffy lo miraba con una expresión indescifrable y esto lo preocupó. Zoro sintió que era la peor persona del mundo al pensar en el error que había cometido y que había lastimado a su capitán. —¿Él te gusta?

—¡No!

Luffy volvió a colocar su rostro sobre sus manos mirándolo fijamente, con sus ojos entrecerrados, buscando la mentira en su negación. Pasaron unos segundos demasiado largos cuando el pelinegro comenzó a reír para el shock de Zoro.

—Eres muy malo mintiendo —reía Luffy como si el beso rechazado hace unos momentos no le afectara.

—¿Malo? —Zoro no tuvo las ganas de volver a negar lo dicho por el otro. Si hasta Luffy se daba cuenta de su mentira, es que estaba haciendo el tonto. —Olvida lo que dije.

—¿Entonces puedo besarte otra vez? —la pregunta de Luffy volvió a dejarlo frío. Claro que podía besarlo, antes de separarse nunca hubo problemas… pero ahora la imagen de Mihawk devorando su boca el último día que estuvo en la isla Kuraigana se hacía presente.

—Sí —el susurró poco seguro de Zoro sonaba hasta lamentable para él, pero aun así intentó una vez más besar a su amigo, sin embargo, éste se alejó dándole una mirada molesta. —¿Qué ocurre?

—No quiero que me beses —La molestia que había visto en los ojos de Luffy hace unos momentos había desaparecido a una expresión calmada. —Si te gusta otro no tiene sentido.

—En serio, no es importante —a pesar de sus palabras eran una clara petición para continuar el beso, Zoro no se movió para nada. —Olvídalo ya.

—Háblame de él —Luffy cambió de posición, recostándose boca arriba observando el techo rojo de la habitación.

—¿Qué te hable de él? —No. Lo que había pasado ese día con Mihawk se lo llevaría a la tumba, además de que sería jodidamente incomodo contarle esos detalles a Luffy. —¿Estás loco?

—No.

Con esa respuesta el peliverde se fue al demonio. Él ya había hecho esa pregunta hace unos días, y había recibido la misma respuesta. La única diferencia fue que Luffy no le observaba, y en cambio Mihawk… él nunca apartaba esos malditos ojos de él.

Los recuerdos demasiado vívidos para su gusto, comenzaron a fluir en su mente sin que el pudiera, ni quisiera siendo sincero, evitarlo. La última noche que estuvo en aquel castillo, ocurrió lo que Zoro había temido esos dos años, los cuales le habían parecido décadas.

— _Roronoa_ —la voz calmada pero firme de Mihawk lo había sorprendió cuando guardaba sus últimas pertenencias, la mayoría facilitadas por el shishibukai, en su pequeño equipaje. _—Necesito hablar contigo._

— _Voy en unos minutos—_ en aquel momento, Zoro no intentó negarse, pero tampoco iba a ir como un niño obediente detrás del otro.

Pero Mihawk no se movió de su lugar y lo observó doblar su ropa lentamente. El momento se volvió demasiado ridículo y exasperante. Decidió que era mejor librarse del problema y escuchar al mayor, así éste se largaba de una vez. Dejando lo que hacía, Zoro se volvió para enfrentar a Mihawk.

— _Me has estado evitando_ —el ojiambar le habló con calma, pero Zoro sintió la molestia palpable en el cuerpo del otro.

— _Ya no hay nada que necesite tratar contigo_ —el peliverde se sentó en la cama sin apartar los ojos. _—Tú mismo dijiste que ya me habías enseñado todo lo que tu paciencia te permitía._

— _Al menos podías tener algo de educación._

— _Tengo educación, que no te agrade como soy es algo que yo no puedo arreglar._

Y apenas Zoro había terminado de pronunciar aquellas palabras, Mihawk comenzó a avanzar hasta llegar frente a él, y sin verlo venir, el mayor se inclinó y lo agarró del cabello para después besarlo con fuerza, y del asombró, o el deseo, Zoro separó sus labios para dejar que la lengua intrusa del otro invadiera su boca, iniciando así una batalla con la del peliverde.

El combate continuó con Zoro agarrando de los hombros a Mihawk, obligándolo a dejar caer su peso sobre él, juntando sus cuerpos, y para la sorpresa del menor, el espadachín tenía una clara excitación entre sus piernas.

El notar ese detalle, un poco de la cordura del menor volvió a él, pero aún así no intentó apartar al otro, simplemente disminuyo el ímpetu de sus caricias, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Mihawk, quien rompió el contacto para verlo con duda en sus ojos.

— _¿Estás loco? —preguntó en un susurro el peliverde._

— _No._

Tras esa negación se quedaron un momento observándose antes que Mihawk se retirara con lentitud. Zoro sintió un vacío al no sentir el calor del otro. Pero no intentaría detenerlo, lo que hacían estaba fuera de lugar, era algo que simplemente no sucedería entre ellos.

Pero por mucho que se repetía aquel mantra, su cuerpo lo mando al carajo y su brazo se movió para llevar sus dedos y acariciar la abultada entrepierna del otro, antes que éste se alejara. El simple contacto hizo que el cuerpo de Mihawk temblara y jadeara para después volver a acercarse a él y así iniciar otro beso, esta vez más demandante, más necesitado.

Ahora las manos de Mihawk se unían a la lucha, y como él había hecho hace un momento Zoro, la mano cálida del mayor se colocó sobre su miembro dándole pequeñas caricias que lo despertaron poco a poco, logrando un ronco gemido del peliverde por la fricción.

Continuaron las caricias un rato más, hasta que el joven pirata comenzó a removerse para avanzar hacia la cabecera de la cama. Mihawk lo siguió, pero se detuvo en el pecho del menor, abriendo la camisa que éste llevaba dejando así expuesto el pecho trabajado. Sin recibir invitación ni protesta, Mihawk se aproximó para tomar uno de los pezones de Zoro en su boca, moviendo en círculos su lengua sobre el pedazo de carne y después dando el mismo tratamiento al otro pezón, que no tardó mucho en alzarse.

Zoro llevó sus manos hasta su pantalón para librarse de ellos, lo que permitió que Mihawk comenzara a bajarlos por sus piernas. Una vez logró sacarlos, el pelinegro se apartó un momento para deshacerse de su ropa bajo la atenta mirada del menor que se deleitaba con lo que veía.

Una vez Mihawk quedó desnudo, Zoro observó el endurecido miembro del pelinegro, lo que hizo que se mordiera el labio para evitar suspirar. A pesar de no ser la primera vez que veía a otro hombre desnudo, no podía evitar pensar que el cuerpo del mayor era demasiado glorioso para ser justo. El mejor que había visto.

Zoro no se preocupó si sus pensamientos eran muy obvios, así que comenzó a desvestirse antes de que Mihawk volviera a posicionarse sobre él y reclamara otro beso donde sus lenguas se rozaron con la intención de dominar al otro. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

El beso volvió a subir de nivel cuando Zoro quedó desnudo al igual que Mihawk, las pieles rozándose y el calor los envolvía a ambos logrando estremecer a los dos de pies a cabeza. El peliverde se perdió en el beso, en la boca cálida y húmeda del mayor, en donde pudo saborear un poco del licor que éste acostumbraba a beber, lo que volvió el beso totalmente embriagador.

Al demandante beso, se unieron las manos. Caricias a veces inseguras, y otras apasionadas. Zoro enloquecía al sentir los dedos de Mihawk acariciar sus brazos, su abdomen, sus piernas y casi perdió la cabeza cuando sintió como su miembro comenzó a ser explorado otra vez, está vez sin nada que lo cubriera.

— _Ya basta —_ Zoro tiró del cabello de Mihawk para detener el beso y aferrarse a su cuerpo lo que le permitió cambiar las posiciones, quedando él arriba del mayor.

Aunque las atenciones de Mihawk eran perfectas y casi le hacían delirar, él también quería su turno para degustar a su… ¿pareja? ¿amante? Lo que fuera, lo quería y ya.

Así, los gemidos de placer por parte del mayor no se hicieron esperar, y eso aumento la libido de Zoro, quien daba pequeños besos y mordisco por la piel que se encontraba con su boca. El joven continuó torturando el cuerpo de Mihawk sin piedad, como si quisiera vengarse por aquellos dos años de tentaciones, olvidando completamente que él había sido responsable tanto como el shishibukai de aquella situación.

Pero cuando Zoro consideró suficiente tortura e incentivado por los graciosos resoplidos molestos de Mihawk que movía sus caderas para llamar su atención, el joven dejó de burlarse para bajar a la entrepierna del otro hombre y tragar sin vergüenza o miedo el miembro del mayor, ganándose un gemido del pelinegro, que mando un escalofrío por su cuerpo.

Así, olvidándose de su erección, Zoro se dedicó a complacer al otro, usando todo lo que sabía para enloquecer al frío y siempre compuesto Dracule Mihawk, sin detenerse ni olvidando las pesadas glándulas que se apretaban ante el toque de sus manos. Ya casi podía sentir que Mihawk terminaría, pero eso no era lo que Zoro quería, por lo que sin importar la frustración que se escuchó en la voz del ojiambar, se detuvo de golpe quedando sólo el sabor del pre semen en su boca.

— _Aguanta —_ Zoro no quería sonar tan petulante, pero tenía suficiente rencor para picar el orgullo del otro, quien no tomó del todo bien su comentario. _—¿Qué?_

— _Eres un chiquillo insolente —_ Mihawk no soportó la sonrisa burlona de Zoro al escucharlo hablar con la voz entrecortada, con un claro esfuerzo por pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Zoro no sabía si el otro hombre se vengaría de una manera cruel, pero por el momento, él estaba dispuesto a soportarlo y cooperó con el mayor cuando éste cambió de posición con él para después comenzar a preparar la entrada del peliverde quien se recostó boca arriba.

Con aquel juego de roces y presiones, Zoro creyó que perdería la cordura, y apenas contenía las ganas de mover las caderas para enterrar aquellos dedos en su interior. Por suerte para él, Mihawk tenía la misma urgencia por enterrarse en su calidez.

Cuando ambos consideraron que la preparación había sido suficiente, Mihawk retiró los dedos y se lanzó a devorar la boca de Zoro, un beso violento donde ambos mordieron al otro, dejando los labios aún más rojos. El peliverde se perdía en las sensaciones cuando una sorpresiva intrusión lo hizo jadear.

Mihawk entró en él con seguridad, pero no lo suficiente para satisfacción de Zoro, quien volvió a aferrarse al hombre, sintiendo como la piel de aquella fuerte espalda irradiaba calor. Se afirmó con fuerza logrando que el ojiambar lo penetrara hasta el fondo, haciendo que cerrara su ojo ante la estimulación directa de su zona sensible.

Al comenzar a moverse el mayor, Zoro no tardó en seguir el ritmo, apretando de vez en cuando su canal, esperando que esto enloqueciera aún más a Mihawk, o si tenía suerte, lo suficiente para que éste gimiera con desesperación.

Al pasar los minutos, la fría habitación se llenó del sonido de jadeos, suspiros, maldiciones, así como del fuerte golpeteo de la carne contra la carne. Todo iba en un espiral de locura, ya ninguno de los dos pensaba en las consecuencias, lo único importante era que se tenía el uno al otro entre sus brazos.

Zoro envolvió sus piernas en las caderas de Mihawk con fuerza, ayudando al otro a mejorar su ritmo, llevando a los dos al borde de la anhelada culminación. Zoro contuvo su respiración por un segundo cuando sintió un cosquilleo en su parte intima, y lo liberó de golpe cuando se corrió.

Mihawk soportó un poco más, demostrando que no permitiría que Zoro dudara de su aguante, pero Zoro nunca pudo saber el esfuerzo que el otro hizo para lograrlo. Al correrse en el interior del menor, Mihawk ocultó su gemido de satisfacción besando a Zoro con fuerza, casi comiéndole la boca para después dejar caer con cuidado el peso de su cuerpo sobre el peliverde, que no tardó en abrazarlo para después quedar ambos de lado, envueltos uno en los brazos del otro.

Eso había sido lo que ocurrió entre él y Mihawk aquella noche. Era un recuerdo que aún calentaba su sangre, aún más que el delicioso ron que bebía para relajarse, memorias bizarras hasta para Zoro, y estarlo recordando al lado de Luffy era lo que él llamaría una de las cosas más locas que había hecho en su vida, y eso que tenía mucho para elegir.

—No me lo vas a contar —susurro con somnolencia su amigo. —No importa.

Sin perder otro segundo, la respiración de Luffy se volvió lenta, clara señal que se había dormido sin darle mucha importancia al asunto para desconcierto del mayor.

Luffy siempre había sido demasiado raro. A veces prestaba demasiada atención a detalles insignificantes y lo que era importante era olvidado como si no valiera tanto. El joven era dueño de una mentalidad demasiado ingenua o ¿Era Zoro el que se complicaba la existencia por nada?

No. No era un asunto que pudiera llamar nada. Era su sueño y su deseo por Mihawk lo que estaba atormentándolo. Extrañaba al mayor, demasiado que casi le dolía… pero no iba a renunciar a su sueño ni siquiera por él, y lo único que le quedaba era que su encuentro predestinado no tuviera un desenlace trágico y tal vez … podía volver a compartir su cuerpo con Mihawk sin irse en la mañana como aquel día, viendo con pesar como el adulto lo miraba fijamente partir sin decir una palabra, ni siquiera un nos vemos.

Con fastidió, suspiró con furia antes de tirarse al frío piso al lado de Luffy, tomando la cálida mano del menor que le devolvió el apretón para después quedarse dormido.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Esta era una idea que venía demasiado tiempo rondando por mi cabeza, y bueno, ahora logra ver la luz y me siento satisfecha con el resultado. Eso si, me ha costado lo suyo escribir la parte de Luffy y Zoro, puedo ver la pareja sin esforzarme (hay que ser ciego para no verlo ¿?), pero no sé, los veo tan amigos o follamigos que tirar la relación para algo más profundo me cuesta, así que ha quedado así :3 Espero que lo disfruten, besos!


End file.
